


Philandering

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Groundhog Day - Rubin
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, motel sex, oh my god i'm so sorry, this is probably a bit ooc too sorry, this is the first fic in the fandom on here, tinder date probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Sometimes, people get bored. For Phil Conners, that's more often than not.





	Philandering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but also like,,,, this was fun so I hope y'all have fun too.

                He had never done this before, but it shouldn’t be that hard. It wouldn’t be that hard. People usually gave him whatever he wanted and that certainly wouldn’t be different in this case, he was sure of it. But none of that stopped him from pacing the floor of the shady motel from the moment he got there. He should have demanded a better meeting place; this room was probably full of all sorts of bugs.

                Really he should have never downloaded the app in the first place, but he had been bored and, to be quite honest, lonely. He hadn’t expected to be as popular as he had been, especially with the men, but he wasn’t going to complain. That just meant that he’d have a wider selection to choose from. He only had one day left in this town before moving on to the next project, so he had taken a deep breath, clicked on the most attractive profile he could find, and sent the message.

                So here he was, wearing a path in the dusty carpet of a seedy motel, waiting for Enrique, and hoping he hadn’t been catfished. He wasn’t going to lie, Enrique looked like a model, so there was a high chance that the pics had been stolen from the internet. It wasn’t until Enrique walked through the door, plaid button down half open and jeans tighter then they had any right to be, that he was convinced it was real. That this was happening. Swallowing and straightening his tie, he couldn’t help but feel he was overdressed. He stepped forward and offered a hand, suddenly unsure of what to do.

                “I’m Phil. You must be Enri-“ He was cut off by the other man clasping his hand tightly and pulling him into a kiss. After a moment Enrique pulled away, holding Phil close to him still.

                “I thought we could skip the introductions.” He tugged at Phil’s tie, grinning. “Now, let’s get you into something more comfortable, shall we?” Phil shuddered and nodded, forgoing words for another kiss as he felt hands running down his sides to untuck his shirt. It didn’t take long for Enrique to get his shirt off; the man seemed to have a knack for it, and Phil wasn’t about to ask questions.     Before he knew it, he was pushed onto the bed, and Enrique was straddling his waist.

                “How do you want to do this? Do you want the blindfold or do I?” It took Phil a moment to understand just exactly what Enrique was asking, but when he did, he felt a light blush dust his cheeks.

                “I-I’ll take it.” Enrique smiled, reaching out to drag Phil’s discarded tie onto the bed, pulling it slowly up his body.

                “Don’t you worry,” Enrique purred, leaning over to blindfold Phil. “I’ll take good care of you.”

                He wasn’t lying, either. He always asked Phil before doing anything, including taking their pants off. Phil just nodded silently, steeling himself for whatever reaction the other man would have. He smiled at the small whistle and wiggled his hips which earned him a laugh and a light swat to his thigh.

                “So, do you do this often?” His question was slightly sarcastic, and Enrique laughed again, sliding off the bed to hunt for lube and condoms.

                “No, I usually save myself for attractive men like you, so not very often~.” If that didn’t feed Phil’s self-confidence, nothing would. He grinned and tried to relax when he felt hands push his legs up and a finger caress his entrance.

                “Well I must say, you’re very good at this.” His breath hitched as a finger breached him.

                “Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

                Enrique was efficient, working first one, than two, than three fingers into Phil’s ass until Phil was whining and nearly begging for something more. It wasn’t until he actually gave in and begged outright that Enrique withdrew his fingers and Phil could hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper opening. He didn’t have enough time to pout, however, as Enrique wasted no time in pushing the head of his cock into Phil.

                The man paused leaning over to kiss Phil sweetly, as if they weren’t strangers meeting in a motel for a quick fuck in the middle of the night. He pushed in slowly, considerate of every noise and moan from Phil until he was fully seated inside of him and both of them were panting. If Phil was honest, he had worried that the blindfold would ruin the experience, but it just made it that much better. It added to the thrill.

               At a motion from Phil, Enrique started moving, slowly at first but quickly speeding up to a decent pace. Every stroke drew a moan or a whine from Phil, and he nearly screamed when Enrique finally found his prostate. Though Phil couldn’t see it, Enrique smiled wildly, and made sure to aim for that spot with every thrust after. Phil’s vision whited out behind the tie around his eyes, and he grasped tightly at Enrique’s toned shoulders, most likely leaving lines of dark red marks. He was close, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to cum untouched. He’d never been able to before, and he tried to convey that to the man above him, but all he managed was a sob as Enrique sped up the pace.

             “I n-need.. Enrique I need… _please just touch me_ …” He was begging again, but at this point he didn’t care. His body was on fire, and he _wanted to be touched_. Enrique obliged hastily, wrapping a large, calloused hand around Phil’s erection and tugging on it in time with his thrusts. Phil pulled Enrique closer as best he could, leaning up to find his mouth for another kiss. It was Enrique who broke the kiss, murmuring in Phil’s ear.

            “I’m close. Do you want me to pull out when I do?” Phil immediately shook his head, nipping at Enrique’s jaw.

            “I want you to cum in me.” The phrase sounded so dirty like that he huffed out a laugh, but was distracted by the strong hand tightening around his hip. Soon, he heard a low, guttural moan and felt Enrique’s hips stutter and jerk as he came. It was only seconds before Phil followed with a shout, tensing up and gripping Enrique’s shoulders even tighter as he came. It was a bit more intense then he was used to, but no one had ever really found his prostate before. He decided that he liked it.

            Enrique pulled out once they were both down from their highs. He laid down next to Phil and pulled him in gently for what seemed dangerously close to a cuddle. Untying the tie, he whispered a word of warning before pulling it off, giving Phil enough time to prepare for the sudden flood of light. It was a bit jarring to be cared for after sex, as he was usually the one who should have been doing the caring and just honestly never did.

           They didn’t stay like that for long, though. Phil got restless and Enrique took that as a cue to leave. He got off the bed and dressed lazily, giving Phil a show as he shimmied into his jeans and pulled on his shirt. When he was dressed, he moved back over to the bed where Phil had propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Phil one last time.

          “Maybe I’ll see you again, hm?” He winked and was out of the room before Phil could respond. Phil blinked, running what had just happened through his mind before flopping back on the bed. He smiled softly at the ceiling and closed his eyes, needing a nap before he went home. Maybe downloading that app wasn’t such a bad idea after all…


End file.
